


Desperate Times, Desperate Measures.

by HistoricGeek



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricGeek/pseuds/HistoricGeek
Summary: People can only be pushed so far before they begin to push back. Manami Okuda is no exception. As the only female heir to two of the most powerful magical bloodlines, the pressure is on for her to not just excel, but to be powerful. Unfortunately for Manami, she only seems to excel at the Art of Potions, which is considered to be one of the most mundane tools in a Witch's Repertoire.Manami may be quiet and introverted, and considered a failure amongst her peers and her family, but she is no fool. When power is needed, alternative methods are always the answer. Unsanctioned summonings are frowned upon heavily by the wider Magical Community and it could lead to her death if her family finds out. If she succeeds, will it be worth the trouble?And what if the creature she summons is not merely content with taking just her soul, but her body and heart?(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I merely use them as playthings. If I did, there would have been at least a kiss for Karma and Manami at some point.)





	Desperate Times, Desperate Measures.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first story in a long while! Also, my first foray into the wonderful world which is Assassination Classroom!
> 
> Karma and Manami are definitely my OTP for this Fandom, and I really wanted to write a Supernatural!AU with Manami as a Witch and Karma as a Devil!

Desperate times called for desperate measures. That’s what I had to tell myself. I knew that what I was doing was probably wrong, it was crossing a line that I couldn’t come back from and that I would more than likely regret for the rest of my life but at the moment; it felt like I had no other options. A person could only be pushed so far before they begun to push back. And in my case, it was by any means necessary. I would use whatever advantage I had to show that I wasn’t completely useless. That I could go above and beyond to prove it as well. What use did I have for my soul? It was purely theoretical in my mind, insane blabber about a spiritual concept that religious zealots used to keep people in line and devoted to their ideals. I had stayed purely between the lines for what felt like far too long, and what did it bring me? Nothing but ridicule and disdain. Ridiculed for my ineptitude towards the magical arts, and disdain for my skills when it came to the art of potions.

_Potion Making, isn’t a talent, Manami. It’s nothing more than a tool._ I had been told that over and over again by not just my teachers, but those who should have encouraged me when I felt lost- my family. I had little to no aptitude for any magical field outside of potions, and as the only witch of my generation in the family, my parents were less than enthused. They were horrified. The exemplary power of their two magical bloodlines combined and what did it bring them? Disgrace. I could see it in their eyes whenever they looked at me. If I couldn’t show them that I wasn’t useless, I wasn’t sure what I’d do. All I’d ever wanted was to please them, and yet my efforts never seemed to be good enough for their ridiculous standards.

“Manami, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to get hurt. You know what happens to those who perform unsanctioned summonings. _They’re always made an example of_.” I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if my teachers found out. Or worse, my parents. I’d be expelled from Kunugigaoka Academy of Magic if my teachers found out. If my parents found out, it would be a public death at the stake for me. They had a reputation to protect after all. My parents would have me killed with nothing but a smile on their faces. Less dead weight for them to have to carry about. My life meant nothing to them in the scheme of things. I’m sure if they could have done it before, they would have. I was careful, calculated even with my actions however. If I didn’t go through with this, there would be no reason for them to remove me permanently. And yet, I knew where my heart was set. I would do this, with or without Kaede’s blessing. Though I would feel better for it if I had it. She was my one and only friend, and I didn’t want to disappoint her of all people.

“Kaede, I’m doing this. Not just to prove my parents wrong, but to show everyone else. Knowledge is power and I am not afraid.” My voice was soft, yet resolute.

“I know, I know. Just be careful, all right? I don’t want to lose my closest friend.” My cheeks flushed slightly at her confession. I needed to do this before I lost all of my false bluster and bravado. I would summon a demon, and I would sign over my soul in return for knowledge. My life may be short, and I may be condemned to the nine circles of hell for my actions, but it would be my path, nobody else’s. Not my teacher’s, and most certainly not my Mother or Father’s. I would do this on my terms, and my terms alone.

“I’m with you if you need me, Manami. And don’t worry- I won’t let anyone know what you’re doing. I’ll protect you with all that I am.” Her hazel eyes grew hard with her resolve.

“Kaede!” I couldn’t help but throw myself into her arms. It meant the world to me that she believed in me. I would show her that her trust wasn’t misguided.

“Whatever happens, Kaede; I won’t let you down. I promise. I’ll be as careful as ever.” Her arms tightened around me as I let the tears clinging to my eyes fall against her neck.

“I can’t lose you, Manami. I don’t know what I’d do.” Pulling back, I giggled as she rested her forehead against mine, just like when we were kids.

“You won’t. And that’s a promise from me to you!” She grinned, knocking her head against mine with a light tap.

“You’ve got a hard head, Poison Glasses.” I frowned at the old nickname.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that. Just because the first potion I ever mastered was a magical version of cyanide, why did it have to stick?!” I cursed my luck. Hopefully tonight, at the stroke of midnight- my luck would change. For better or for worse, I couldn’t possibly know yet. I only hoped that my summoning went per my plan. She laughed, her eyes filled with mirth. It cheered me up to see all her fear dissipate. She could be scary when she was serious.

“Sweet Circe, is that the time? I better go, I’ve got class in the morning with Professor Bitch. Ugh, glamours. I hate them with a passion.” She narrowed her eyes at me as I giggled at her.

“I knew my Manami was cruel, laughing at my misfortune! Well just you wait! You better be careful, missy! I don’t care if I have to drag your sorry butt out of hell myself if this all goes belly up! No stupid demon is taking my friend.” She pouted, squishing my cheeks between her hands. Her positive and slightly dangerous attitude was infectious. I grinned brightly at her as she bolted out the door, undoubtedly heading back to her room. She would be hell on earth in the morning. At least if I failed, I wouldn’t have to deal with the she demon that was Kaede in the mornings before her first cup of coffee. Now _that_ was something to be terrified of. With my mirth quickly fading as the minutes ticked by, I knew that it was time. Come hell or high water, I would be summoning a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that! As of yet, I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this, all I know is that I want to see Karma be his sadistic self in all of his glory, and dabble with the characters in the realm of the supernatural. Also sorry for the lack of our leading man, but I felt it was better left where it was. I was originally going to include his summoning and introduction, but I'm really happy at the point it is at right now. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow (or this afternoon as it is currently 2:11 AM Melbourne time. I cranked this baby out in a hour, it's been so long since I've had so much fun writing something, I'm really looking forward to it!)
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this, and I really hope I can get all of the character's personalities down pat. It may take a bit as I'm unused to writing their personalities, 1st fic and all. There could also be OOC moments based because of situations I may put them in, but I really hope to get them done right and pretty please be patient and give me all of your critiques, positive or not! I shall endeavour to put them to good use!


End file.
